From Ashes Crismon Fall
by Mythic-Girl
Summary: This picks up right where the X2 movie leaves off. Its an account of an RPG group I had played in, but its long closed and I don't have the heart to delete this just yet. .
1. Prelude

_**Disclaimer:** This is a fanction. I don't own any chracter. I really can't even lay claim on the plot. This is a record of an RPG I belong to. In the group I play a few character and I'll let you guess how they are._

* * *

"The jet! It won't start!"

"Storm, you on it!"

"I'm trying, I can't get it up!"

A group of mutants known as the X-Men struggled in their stranded jet. They were at Alkali Lake, in the snowy field. Stryker had just  
been defeated, Magneto was gone with Mystique and Pyro, and the jet had short-circuited, just as the dam gave way to rushing frigid  
waters. The flood moved quickly toward their jet.

A lone telepath sat in the back of the jet, looking around her.

Cyclops, her love, talking with the Professor about what to do. Storm, a beautiful goddess of a woman, attempting to jumpstart the engine. Wolverine, extremely upset with the whole situation, overlooked the frantic passengers. A young couple, Iceman and Rogue, sat back with worried expressions as they attempted to comfort one another. A new man, Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, sat upright in his seat, looking around frantically at the children they had rescued, all of whom were frightened.

The woman, the telepath, Jean Grey, knew what was coming. It was her time. She stood slowly, putting pressure on one foot, and moved steadily toward the back of the jet. Her ankle was badly sprained, and it was hard to move, but there was no other way. They had to get out.

She walked slowly to the front of the jet, toward the racing flood.That was when Wolverine noticed the empty seat.

"Where's Jean?" He enquired.

Everyone looked around worriedly.

"Oh, no. Jean! Jean!" Cyclops ran to the front. "Jean!"

He turned to Storm. "Open the jet! We're not leaving without her!"

"I can't!" Storm yelled back.

"Come on!"

The jet suddenly started up, and began to lift. Jean held her hand up, steadily lifting the jet and turning it on. Fire burned in her eyes as she realized she'd never see these people again. The flood waters reached her; she held out her other hand to move the water around them.

"Kurt! Teleport down there and get her!"

"I can't, she won't let me!" He defended himself.

The professor sighed, leaning back. Jean had entered his mind, and began to speak through him.

"I'm sorry... this was the only way... I'm sorry..."

"Jean? Jean!" Scott ran to the Professor and bent on his knees, looking the man in the face.

"Jean, listen to me, I-"

"I love you..." The professor's head rolled back and then up, facing Scott sadly.

"No! No!"

The jet lifted up completely and Jean let go. The flood waters rushed over her, and she never resurfaced.

"No, Jean..." Cyclops collapsed against Wolverine, crying for her. There was nothing that they could do. Nothing any of them could do. Wolverine just let the man cry on his shoulder, as they all grieved for the loss of Jean Grey.

* * *

"Okay class, today we are starting a new book..."

Professor Xavier smiled as he wheeled into the small classroom with a novel. A young group of students placed their chairs in a circle and began to listen to him, as Wolverine and Cyclops stood outside the door, talking quietly.

"Scott, she knows you loved her."

"Yeah... I just can't, you know..."

"It'll be alright, we'll all get through this."

Wolverine, Logan, looked through the door at the Professor, receiving a warm smile from the man. It was hard for everyone to deal with such a loss, but there was only so much one could do. A meeting with the President had taken place, with explanations of casualties that had been suffered, and negotiations for peace between humans and mutants. But it was a shame that people had to die for something like that.


	2. Same Pain, Little Less Sadness

Storm awoke to a bright beautiful morning. Despite the radiating warmth of the sun's rays, Storm was cold. Not physically, just emotionally with sadness. The sadness had been there since the moment Jean had sacrificed herself to save the rest of the group. It  
was a painful loss that hurt the group as a whole and Storm individually.

After a few moments Storm's heart began to race. She jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes she had picked out to wear last night. She quickly slid into a black pair of slacks and a blue button up blouse. Black socks and shoes were the last thing to be put on.  
Storm then quickly exited her large quarters almost gasping for breath. She stood with her back to the closed door calming herself  
down.

'Breathe.' Storm heard the words her dearly department friend Jean used to say to her every time her claustrophobia kicked in. 'Calm  
down. It's okay.'

A minute passed by before the now collectively calm Ororo headed down the hallway to the grand stair case. She made her way down the two floors to the main level. Once on the ground floor she started to head down the main hallway toward the classroom area. As she passed she looked into the classroom's. Some were empty and dark, others were filled with activity. She looked at the students and fellow faculty members, her family. She understood why Jean did what she did. In the same place Ororo knew she would do the same thing. However she wished it didn't end the way it had.

Ororo stood in the doorway of an open classroom silently watching everyone. She smoothed out her white hair neatly as she took a deep breath. After a minute or so she turned away and headed down the hallway. She was still sad but some of the pain had been lessened.


	3. Loss, Loyalty, and a Show of Love

"'Ro." Scott said, closing his eyes as he approached, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I miss her." He whispered against her shoulder. "Why? Why did she have to... to." He couldn't bring himself to finish and say 'die?', but he knew she knew what he had meant.

"I miss her too Scott." Ororo said giving Scott a comforting hug. "I really miss her too. But she really isn't gone. She's everywhere in this school. She's in the paintings, in the classrooms, in the students, in you."

Ororo did her best to comfort her dear friend Scott. She believed what she was saying. Jean was really still here in memory and that's what hurt yet eased Ororo the most.

"I wish it had of been me, ya' know. Instead of her? Me that died to save you all." He trailed off, knowing he shouldn't have been talking like that, not even if he felt it was true.

"Scott, I have wished my and her roles were reversed too, but it doesn't change anything. Instead of mourning her loss, it would be someone else's. The pain would still be there no matter if it was me, or you, or her." Ororo stepped back out of the hug. "You know that. She knew exact what she was doing Scott and she did because she loved you and this school. She couldn't bare to stand there idle and watch us all go down. She was martyr Scott. She died for the cause a most noble thing."

"We were going to get married, 'Ro..." Scott replied, trailing off and closing his eyes behind his visor. "Sorry, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself."

"I know you to were planning on that. Jean told me, not that I expect you to be surprised by that."

Ororo looked at Scott with sadness building up in her eyes. She had a hard enough time dealing with Jean's death, but to see Scott in such pain almost killed her. There two were just her best friends, but more so than that…they were her family.

"Scott, I have lost people dear to me before. It hurts. I know how it feels. I wish I could change it or take the pain away from you, but I can't. It's okay to feel sorry for yourself, god knows I do."

Ororo grabbed Scott's hand. "But we can't let our sadness not remember the good times we've had. We can't let her memory inside of us be nothing but regret. She wouldn't have wanted that. She would want us to remember the smiles and laughs we've shared. Like the time we tired to ignite the BBQ with your powers in the back and caught the ivy cover trestle on fire."

For the first time since Jean's death, only a few hours ago, Scott actually laughed, squeezing her hand he sighed. "I know. I just can't help it." He said, trailing off a moment. "I can't help thinking about her."

Ororo smiled along with Scott. She could the glimmer of life returning back in his eyes. She squeezed his hand back.

"It's hard not to think about her Scott. I do think of her a lot and will for some time. But we have each other to rely on for help. She's not going anywhere. She's in here." Ororo moved his hand to his chest, over his heart. "And here." Again she moved his hand to be over her heart.

"I don't think she want us to mourn her passing, but celebrate her life. She would want us to live on for her and that's what we have to do, with each other's help."

Scott slumped into a chair, unable to stand properly any longer, and he just nodded. "I know.." He said, trying to keep his voice level, but pretty much failing.. "I just don't think I can lead the team anymore, 'Ro, Hell, I can barely lead myself."

Storm walked behind Scott and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to lightly massage Scott's tense muscles. She just let the two be there in silence for a moment. She then came back around to the front of the chair and kneeled down before him.

"Scott, look at me." Ororo asked. "You're a great leader of the team, you always have been. You've done it before and you can do it again. Plus I'll be right there beside you. We can make it through this, together. You and I. I know we can." Ororo grab both of his hands as she talked. She lightly squeezed her support before standing back up. She leaned over and kissed Scott on the top of this forehead before returning back to giving him a massage.

"I'm heading back to Alkali tomorrow. I need to be sure." Scott wasn't sure what he was trying to prove, or to whom, but he knew he had to be sure that Jean was truly dead. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy her warm hands on his skin.

Storm didn't say anything at first. She continued to work on his tense muscles. She knew he was filled with sadness and she wished she could give him joy to remember and live for again.

"Scott." Ororo said stopping her massaging and letting her hands fall forward to his chest. "Going there is going to hurt." Ororo's hands stopped over his heart. "But I understand your need to go."

She draped her hands on his chest as she swung herself to the side of the chair. She squatted there for a moment looking up at him. Her hands ran to the side of his face and rested gently on his cheeks. "If you want me to come along, I will. All you have to do ask. If not, just know that I will be here waiting for you when you return."

Storm then did something unexpected. She leaned up and gently kissed Scott on the lips. It was soft and delicate. It was more than just a friendship kiss, though it didn't have all the intensity of a passionate smooch either.

Storm then rose up all the way to her feet. She patted his arm and started to leave his classroom. She felt she had to leave for she hadn't meant to kiss his lips. Storm was a bit embarrassed, yet at the same time happy for she had always had a crush on him. She knew his love for Jean was strong, and being Jean's best friend she knew how deeply she cared for him. Storm wasn't completely fully of envy of their relationship prior to Jean's passing; she simply wished she could meet someone as smart, sensitive, handsome, funny, and sexy as Scott. She felt almost as if she crossed over the line with that move.

Storm walked down the hallway to her classroom. She stepped inside and immediately pressed her back up against the wall. She half regretted her action and half wished it would have gone on further.

"What have I done?" Storm softly said not realizing the dimming out the natural light in her classroom from her abilities. She couldn't control them in her current emotional state.

Ororo apologized mentally to Jean. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes for a moment. Once calm again she opened her eyes and pushed back up off the wall. She wasn't sure how Scott would react to her now. She wondered if she should go back and apologize to him. Storm decided to just let the situation simmer down and then talk to him.

* * *

Scott didn't do anything at first, when she kissed him, but moments later he found himself returning the kiss with about as much passion as she gave him. When she walked away, however, Scott slumped against the wall; and sighed. What have I just done?' He asked himself.

A few minutes are all that Ororo let pass before she was ready to break. She left the safety of her classroom. She slowly headed back to his classroom besides her. The sound of her boots walking across the floor gave it away, but she had reconsidered her decision for time to settle before she said something.

"Scott?" Ororo familiar voice came into the room before her face did.

Scott looked up, his eyes landing on her face. "Ro?" He said softly, afraid of speaking much more as his voice might falter.

"I...I..." Ororo stuttered to say at first. "I meant when I said I am here for you." She walked closer to him. "I... I'm sorry about earlier I..." Ororo looked at the ground. "I over stepped the boundaries I think and I just wanted you to know..."

"Ororo." Scott said, using her first name for the first time in who knows how long. "Don't ruin it by apologizing. It was good, and Jean... She would have wanted me to move on. We watched her die. She couldn't have survived that." Scott spoke, surprising himself with his words.

Storm was robbed of her thoughts and words as Scott spoke to her. She somehow found the power to continue walking to him. She had a look of happiness, yet shock. She still had sadness in her eyes though.

"Scott." That's all Ororo could softly say as she stopped just beside him. Then she dropped down to his level so they were eye to eye, a few inches a part.

Scott ran a finger along her cheek softly. "Ororo, you're one of my best friends. MY only best friend. If I'm to move on, I'd want it to be with you... I love you." He closed his eyes, surprising himself even more with each word.

Ororo took a deep breathe and the sound of the light rain slowly grew quieter. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened then. She softly placed both hands on his cheeks. She looked at Scott in a whole new light.

"Scott, you…" Ororo had a hard time with her words. "You are more than my friend. You are my family, the reason that I am here. And I love you too."

Ororo kissed Scott. This one had feelings behind it. She didn't hide or hold anything back on this kiss. It was honest and passionate. Scott returned the kiss, placing his hands on her cheeks as he deepened it, softly moaning into her mouth.

It had been a long time since Ororo had been kissed or let alone truthful with her most private of feelings. She was caught off guard to some extent as the naturally collective Storm seemed to melt with Scott's touch simple touch. She gave in to him whole-heartedly despite of the recent circumstances. Ororo didn't know if what she was doing was right or not. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly as they kissed. She let herself get lost in him. Scott couldn't help it. His hands slowly slid down to her ass and squeezed as he deepened the kiss.

"Scott" Ororo faintly moaned. She then moved her sweet kisses down from his lips to his ears. Her lips traveled down to his neck.

Scott softly moaned. "We should get outta sight." He whispered between moans.

Ororo pushed back off him. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breathe. She wanted very much to continue, but she knew Scott was right. They didn't need the students to see. "You're right."

Scott took her hand, leading her down the hallway to his room. He had moved after Jean's death, it was just too hard to stay in the room they had shared. Kicking the door open, he led her inside. Storm had wondered how Scott could stay in the same room that he shared with Jean, so she wasn't surprised he had moved into a room. This put Ororo more at ease for she didn't think she could head in to it. Storm softly shut the door behind her. Scott pressed his body against hers, kissing her sweetly as his hands slid down, into her pants and onto her ass. Storm was pinned between the wall and the Scott, and loving it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment.

She could feel this strong hands run down her body and all she could muster up to was wrap her arms around his neck and bring him in closer. Her hands ran started to slowly pull up his shirt. He kissed her deeply, working at removing her shirt as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Storm did her in trying to help Scott remove her shirt. It had been so long since she had been with anyone romantically that she felt like a beginner fumbling around.  
She was able to rid herself of her blouse and Scott of his shirt. They spun around the room and before she knew it she was lying down on the bed and Scott was hovering above her.

"Scott." Ororo was able to moan briefly was coming up for air in between their passionate kisses. Scott kissed her passionately, his hands sliding over her body down to her pants, unbuttoning them as he slid his tongue into her mouth. "'Ro..." He moaned out.

"Mmmm… Scott" is all Storm could moan out.

Ororo arched her hips up making it a bit easier for Scott to slide her pants off. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but there was little in this world that could stop her for she too lost in the moment. Her hands ran up his down his bare back, almost massaging as the explored him. Scott was no longer thinking coherently. How could he? He'd wanted the Goddess for years, even while he was with Jean, but as a true Summers' boy, he couldn't bring himself to cheat on his fiancé. Sliding her pants off, his eyes roamed her naked body, his lips moving down to take a breast.

Ororo moans were getting more often and louder. She bit down on her lip to remain quiet, for she didn't want to be too loud. Her one hand griped the covers tightly from the pleasure. Her other hand runs through his hair. After a few minutes, she pulled him back up to her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionate. With a slick move she flips position with him. She's on top and he's on the bottom. Ororo starts to kiss down his chest, starting at his neck.

The two shared in each other's company all night long. Sometime during the wee hours of the morning the two fell silent and still. Physical exhaustion caused their bodies to no longer move. Their bliss allowed them to fall asleep and not dream horrid thoughts as they lay beside each other curdled up for more than just warmth. Neither looked forward to the set alarm awaking him for another school day, but Storm took comfort in knowing she would wake beside him and that would get her through just about anything.


	4. Waking to Nightmares

He was awake abruptly, a cold sweat coming over him as he woke up and screamed her name. "Jean!" He cried out. The nightmares were very strong. Even during the day, he'd relive that tragic accident at Alkali Lake. Less then twenty-four hours ago, and he knew it would haunt him for a long time.

The only comfort he had knew that Ororo was in the bed next to him.

Ororo awoke hearing Scott cry out, but didn't realize it was him at first. Her eyes flew open and immediately she didn't realize where she was. Fear began to grow in her as she tried fully wake up and place herself. She began to gasp as she felt like the room close was closing in on her. She sat up straight and was about to jump out of bed when she realized someone was beside her.

Ororo looked over her shoulder. Immediately her racing heart settled as her eyes settled on Scott. She was still gasping for air, but it started to lessen. It took a few moments before she was calm enough to speak. Though she still was tensed up and feeling claustrophobic

"Scott." Ororo spoke his name and the past 48 hours flashed in her minded. She then realized it was him who had awoken her; it was his exclamation/cry. "Are you okay?"

Storm pulled up the covers over herself as she turned and faced him. Despite her own issues of being enclosed in a small face, she was worried about Scott. She brushed her long white hair out of her face and gently placed her hand on his arm. She had her assumptions of what bothered him, but asked anyways.

Scott couldn't look at Ororo, the shame starting to overwhelm him. He knew that she of all people would understand but that didn't make it any easier. "How long am I going to be plagued by her memories? It's too hard," he murmured, still facing away from her.

"Scott your memories will always be with you. Just like they are with me. You have to choose the ones you want to see." Storm said trying to comfort him. "Time will ease the pain for all of us."

He sighed. Of course she was right, but watching the love of his life sacrifice herself like that and not be able to do a single thing about it ate away at his heart. He wondered how she had felt; deciding the best way to find out was to ask her. "Ororo, I..." he hesitated, tears appearing in his eyes, but not able to fall."When she... when you could see her through the view port how did you feel?" His voice was starting to choke up again. He took a deep breath, not that it helped him any.

"She was in control. She knew what she was doing and why she was doing it." Storm looked down and away from Scott. "If I was in her shoes I would have done the same thing. I mean if I could have traded places with her I would have. We, Jean and I, agreed on that. We would do anything to protect our family. This school is our family."

Ororo started to get up out of bed. She couldn't be in the room anymore. The walls were closing in on her. Despite the conversation being a good diversion, her weakness wouldn't stop. She didn't want to leave Scott alone, but she felt trapped.

Even through his emotion Scott could sense Ororo's discomfort, gently reaching over to take her hand as he climbed out of the bed. He pulled her into a comforting hug; thankful she was there to ease the pain. "Let's go somewhere more open, 'Ro," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Ok." Ororo whispered softly in Scott's ear, as she wrapped her arms around him hugging back.

Scott always seemed to know just what to say to her to put her at ease and make her smile. She knew exactly where they could go. She dressed quickly as she began to have trouble breathing in the small quarters Scott had taken over.

She left the room once she was fully clothed. She was gasping when she hit the hallway. She waited outside the door for Scott.

The tears fell and were fried immediately behind his ruby quartz visor, as he wasted no time in dressing himself for the day. In the short time it took him to open the bedroom door, step out into the hall, and close it again, he had composed himself, for Ororo's sake, and, well, his own too. Dwelling on the pain was only causing him to focus on the negative. Jean would not have wanted him to do that.

Ororo had braced herself up against the wall. She was having to be calm/strong for Scott's case, for the children's case, for the Professor's case. She didn't know how much longer she could remain like this. She felt weak inside.

Storm stood up straight when Scott came out. She smiled as he shut the door. She was amazed in him. No matter the situation, he was always handsome and looked ready to take on the world. Even in bed grieving over Jean, he looked like he could stand up and take charge.

She had caught her breath and her wits. She turned and started down the stairs. She wanted to hold his hand and express her affections for him, but dared not too and she was certain he understood.

"I thought we could get some fresh air. I know I could use it."

Scott watched her as they walked down the stairs; aware she was trying just as hard to stay strong as he was. "That would be good, Ororo," he said, softly, wanting to hold her again.

Storm was impressed that the hallways were empty. It was still early in the morning though. They took the side exit out to the grounds. Once she stepped outside Storm could finally breathe fully. Though the heaviness in her head was still there. She tried to smile as she looked back at Scott.


	5. A Love Sincere

Scott looked around to make sure no one was around, or looking, pulling Storm into his arms, hidden by the hedge he stepped behind. "Cry, 'Ro," he started, stroking her hair. "Don't hold it in for me. Grieve over your best friend. Don't hold it in," he told her, his arm around her shoulders.

Ororo felt the loving embrace of Scott. She closed her eyes as he stoked her hair and side of her face. She rested against him contemplating whether he was right or not. "I can't Scott. I have seen you cry and most of the children. Tears streaming down cheeks." Ororo looked up at Scott, remaining in his arms. "You know what happens when I bring emotions into my life. The skies open up and I can't control what happens."

Scott sighed. "I know, Ororo," he said gently. "But you need to grieve, and no one around here would expect you not to."

Ororo stepped back. There were only 2 people in her life that could convince her it was ok to cry. The Professor was one and the other was Jean. She looked up at Scott, pain blaring in her eyes. "You have no need to worry about me, my dear," Ororo gently kissed his cheek. "I'll cry when you feel comfortable enough to cry with me."

"I'm crying now, Storm, you just can't see it because it's on the inside," _Follow your own advice_, Scott, he admonished himself.

Storm looked up at Scott and then turned. She started to walk away. Ororo had been crying and screaming on the inside she saw Jean outside the Xjet holding the water back. She headed to the garden area of the grounds wishing she could just cry and be done with it all, but knew it wasn't that simple.

Scott immediately followed her, reaching out to grasp her arm. "You have to cry, Ororo, otherwise you will snap and hurt yourself, or worse, someone else. Do it in the Danger Room, that way any repercussions will be contained," he suggested, moving closer to her.

Storm looked down at the ground. Her mind was full of emotions, reactions, and memories. Gray clouds start to gather upon the pair as Ororo battled to remain control of herself. Tears started to build up in her eyes and she was beginning to sporadically quiver.

Ororo found herself rolling smoothly back into Scott's arms. This brought her back out of her head and the personal battle for control. The gray clouds very slowly started to fade as took a deep breath in and smell Scott cologne. Her face didn't look up as gave him a hug. She simply just rested her head against his chest for a moment as she realizes that Scott was right on some level.

"Scott...I know you're right and you mean well." Storm's voice was faint and soft. "But I'll cry when the time is right for me. And I don't feel that's now."

Storm stepped out of Scott's embrace. She looked up at him. She nearly melted at his gaze back from behind the shades he wore; it was one full of such love. It was something she hadn't seen in a long while.

"I promise when the time is right..." Storm started to say with complete honesty in her eyes. "I will want you by my side."

The feel of Ororo against him brought back fond memories of the times Jean and him had spent together like this, just holding each other; the times she had been upset and he had tried his best to comfort her.

Now he was fighting the urge to break down himself; trying so hard to be strong for the new love in his life, a love he hadn't even realised existed between the weather witch and him until now.

He didn't need to be a telepath to know she was fighting back tears, and when the storm clouds formed above them he prepared himself to be there for her if she chose to break down now.

She stepped out of his embrace, and her beautiful gaze fell on his. A shiver ran down his spine as he realised this serene and goddess like woman loved him.

_"I promise when the time is right..." Storm started to say with complete honesty in her eyes. "I will want you by my side."_

Scott pulled her back into his embrace, slipping his hand up under her hair behind her neck. "And I promise I will be there," he answered, deep sincerity in his words.

Ororo stood there with her eyes close and again rest her head against his chest. The warmth of his body pressed up against her soothed her. His arm wrapped around her and held her tight. She didn't want to move nor did she think she could. Her legs were leak and heart raced. She was slowly melting.

This was much like a dream she had a long time ago. She couldn't express what it felt like to be in the moment like she was. To feel that type of love wrapped around her; it was like magic. And to be there with Scott made it so much more enchanted.

Time and the rest of the world seemed to fade away for Ororo. The light gray clouds dispersed in the air letting the natural weather pattern come through. Sun light radiated down on the pair in the gardens.

Storm lightly rubbed her hands up and down Scott's back. He had eased her pain once again. She couldn't put into words what it meant for him to be there acting as her rock.

A twinge of guiltiness though still lingered in her slender body. More so than herself, Logan, any of the children, and probably even the Professor; Scott was hit the hardest with Jean's death. Yet he stood there forgoing his own feelings of grieving and remorse to catch her from her nearly spiral downfall.

"Until then... let me be here for you." Storm said in almost a soft whisper.

A free hand of hers drifted away off of his back and to his hands. She pressed her palm against his. Her fingers wrapped down interlacing with his to hold his hand. She looked down at their clasped hands.

"I'm not the only person grieving a loss of a friend. But at least we have each other to lean on. I have always been here for you Scott and I always will." Storm said looking up at Scott.

She allowed her eyes to swell up with tears. She looked back down ant their clasped hands and took a deep breath. A single tear ran down her cheek.


End file.
